Keeping It In The Family
by RandomJaz
Summary: An infatuation gone wrong leaves Ash in hot water with not one, but two brothers. Quite literally a dangerous family affair. Paul/Ash Reggie/Ash Paul/Reggie, Mature themes and content. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there! Thanks for dropping in. Whether you're familiar with my other Pokémon fics, or are new and stumbling upon my work for the first time, I warmly welcome you! Feedback is always awesome but no pressure. I'm just happy you're giving my work a chance.

Anyways, my prior laptop was a near broken mess and as of Christmas I now have a new one! Decided to christen it with some fresh new writing for the night. Here we go, guys! Hope you enjoy!

(For those who are here because they're reading my Paul/Ash fic "Tipping the Scales" and needed a Paul fix before the update, the update and the one shot I promised are both about half down each. They just got left on the back burner while my old laptop was on the fritz. Didn't want anyone to wonder why I promised one one-shot and then produced something totally different.)

xxxxx

I'd heard of "keeping in the family", but never once gave it much thought. Funny how that all changes when you have a pair of brothers both eyeing you hungrily, one of them watching as the other roughly pulls your shirt and jeans right off you, just like unwrapping a gift.

"Paul, be gentle."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, Reggie."

My clothing went flying over Paul's shoulder as he chucked them away. My jeans landed at the foot of the king-sized bed where Reggie sat, my shirt landing not too far off away from it. I was roughly flipped from my back to my stomach, Paul tugging off his own shirt with a gruff grunt during a brief pause he'd taken. My underwear was practically ripped from my lethargic body as soon as he got his hands back on me.

"W-What's…what's going o-on?"

"You'll figure it out."

The bedsprings creaked for a moment, weight being relieved from one end of the mattress, and soon there were footsteps walking alongside the bed, a pair of tan khakis coming in to my view. I raised my eyes off the mattress beneath me and looked up at the deep-violet haired man taking a seat by my head. His coal eyes were much kinder than Paul's, as was his entire persona. Or so I had thought. I stared at him helplessly, struggling to stay conscience.

My eyesight was blurry, and my limbs were heavy. I could hardly remember a thing. It was crazy. Just an hour prior I'd been having a few glasses of wine with dinner, Reggie's treat as Paul was up in his room doing whatever. I didn't feel anything until we polished off the bottle… then suddenly I was hit with it. The floor was unsteady underneath me and I couldn't stand well on my own. Reggie had caught me before I hit the floor and carried me up the stairs.

I'd been drunk before, completely smashed… but this didn't feel like that. There was a helpless feeling to this intoxication. My questioning eyes must have conveyed a growing suspicion, because as I blinked with eyes that were ready to fall shut he could only give me the briefest of explanations.

"Our last pet left us."

Xxxxx

I'd never felt a chill so eerie or frigid quite like the draft in that damp basement. Gray walls were all around, the floor and ceiling littered with water stains. The pipes down there were rusted, probably from years of neglect to the maintenance. I wondered if the metal pipes were cold like the cuffs around my wrists... my wrists were chaffed and bleeding, old dried blood turning a brownish color as days went on.

The blood on my wrists, it reminded me of the rusty pipes. They were suffering, to put it bluntly. Staring down at my restraints, I didn't flinch as the basement door opened, footsteps coming down nonchalant and casual, a merry tune whistled along the way down the stairs. I shivered from the cold, my naked body having been left to the fend against the horrible conditions of that basement.

It wasn't the first time.

"Good Morning." I was greeted. "How are you?"

"Cold..."

There was a chuckle, a quite content one at that. So painfully far from the sweet, empathetic man I knew months before.

"Good."

One finger touched the chain link wrapped around my neck, connecting me to the wall. That metal was shiny... and it was new.

"Guess you behaved yourself this time around. You learn your lesson?"

"R-Reggie, I want to go home."

Long violet hair tied back in a low ponytail, Reggie threw it back over his shoulder as he leaned over me. Two large hands came forward and took me by the face gently, the tip of Reggie's nose touching mine. A gentle nuzzle and he smiled, the expression fully reaching his coal eyes. That smile didn't make my stomach flip in the same way that it used to.

"You are home, Ash."

I could only swallow, too exhausted to plead. It never worked. Ever. What was the point?

"Now, are you ready to behave? Are you done playing games?" Reggie questioned, tinkering with the metal chains. "If not, I'll give you another day to think."

"N-No, I'll be good. I promise."

Reaching in to his pocket, Reggie pulled out a key ring. Two keys twinkled at me, dull lighting caught on the steely service. Carefully he released my hands. They were lacking some circulation, and they were raw. I didn't try moving them as Reggie unlocked the chain holding me to the wall. The metal leash fell to the ground, Reggie pocketing the cuffs and key in to his apron's pocket.

"Let's go." He instructed, picking me up in to his arms. "I'll run you a bath."

He carried me like it was nothing, up the stairs with no problem. The smell of baking bread hit my nose as I rested my head on Reggie's shoulder tiredly. He pecked my forehead gently, walking me right past the kitchen and to the upstairs bathroom.

The hot water stung my wrists but I didn't fight as Reggie washed them while promising to bandage them up afterwards. My hair was washed and as the conditioner set, soap was being rubbed over my body. Arms raised, my underarms were washed before the bar of soap ventured under the water.

"We'll get you all cleaned and dressed, then you can have some breakfast before Paul gets back."

"…"

"Hopefully he's had enough time to cool off after your last stunt. If you try running off on us again I don't think you'll get off so easily next time. He's lost his patience these days."

I recalled vividly my attempted escape days prior. The coast had been clear, or so I had thought. In a split-second I felt as if a truck had hit me, my body going down to the grass with Paul's. He was livid, near snarling as he hoisted me up and dragged me back to the house as I screamed for someone to hear me. Anyone. Just my luck, Paul and Reggie didn't have neighbors for a mile each way around the house. I distinctly remember seeing Reggie standing at the door waiting for Paul to get me back inside so he could shut and lock the door again.

"You got pretty far this time, I'll have to keep a closer eye on you."

"I said I'll be good..."

"That's what you said last time yet here we are."

Water was dumped on my head and I sputtered. Reggie hummed to himself and grabbed a towel to dry me off once I stood from the tub. A pair of underwear and an oversized T-shirt were given to me to wear. As promised, my wrists were bandaged. Reggie pulled me from the bathroom and guided me downstairs, sitting me down in the living room. From his apron pocket, he pulled out the black leather collar, one silver ring on it.

"I'll get this back on you and... there. You're all set." He praised as he fastened it around my neck. "Perfect."

That was that, Reggie reduced me to a pet again. As if I were some little Eevee, he pet my hair, told me to behave, and walked away to finish cooking while Paul was still out on his morning run. I could watch T.V, wander the house and entertain myself however I wanted. So long as I wasn't called or ordered to do something, then I was basically the equivalent of an actual house pet. With Paul gone and Reggie occupied, it was safe to say I was off the hook.

I waited for Reggie to leave before getting comfortable. Oil popped as Reggie fried something up, my guess was he put eggs on the skillet. After a few minutes I could smell that it was eggs, and bacon. As hungry as I was, my stomach didn't growl. I tried my best to ignore the weight of the collar around my neck, but Reggie had fastened tighter than usual this time. It was probably by order of Paul.

The man himself showed up as I watched T.V in a lethargic heap on the couch. The front door opened and shut with Paul's arrival, his voice cutting through the house as he called for his older brother. Reggie answered, asking what he needed.

"Yes, Paul? What is it?"

"I'm going to go shower. Can you go grab him for me?"

"… I already bathed him. I thought you would have wanted him ready for you when you got back."

With curiosity, Paul came around the corner and sure enough I was sitting there all cleaned up and freshly dressed. He looked at my collar then raised his eyes to look at me. I swallowed dryly. Paul narrowed his eyes and walked away. He didn't have to say anything, I caught the message loud and clear. That was the thing about Paul, he didn't have to say anything for you to know he wasn't happy with you. But when he did speak…

Upstairs the water turned on and I breathed a temporary sigh of relief, but it didn't last long at all. When the water shut off, Paul emerged in fresh sweatpants and a black T-Shirt minutes later. It was identical to the one I was wearing except Paul was big enough to fill it out.

The table clicked and clacked as Reggie put dishes down for breakfast, Paul coming over to get me. A finger hooked the silver ring of my collar and I was being dragged up from the couch. From the kitchen, Reggie heard me garble and croak. I knew he did. He didn't say anything though. Normally he scolded Paul for handling me so roughly. Somehow, I felt like I'd earned the rough-handling this time. They sure made me feel like I did.

"I should make you eat on the fucking floor." Paul near growled, dragging me to my usual seat at the table and roughly shoving me to sit down.

My ass hit the seat and I sat tense, watching Paul carefully before he stepped away.

"Keep testing me." Paul warned before taking his own seat next to me, at the head of the table. "You'll be eating naked from a bowl by my feet."

My food was served to me on a plate and I ate quietly, listening as Paul and Reggie spoke back and forth from opposite ends of the table. One was at the head of the table on my left, and the other on my right like I was a book trapped between two book ends. Between bites of food I looked around, taking notice of the new locks installed on the doors leading out of the house. They were double locked and key padded now.

Reggie went on about some usual topics how he often did, nothing catching my attention. The Pokémon were all behaving well, even my Pikachu. Proudly, Reggie made note of how Pikachu was getting along with the other Pokémon.

"I think he's finally come around." Reggie proclaimed, reaching over to serve me another portion. "Here, you need to eat. You've slimmed out more than usual this time."

"You had me down there longer…"

"It's not like I didn't feed you. Behave yourself and you won't have your portions cut again either."

Whenever I got locked up my food got cut too. It'd been a bit since I'd last had a hearty plate like the one in front of me. Shamefully I was happy with the extra food, even if it was incentive for good behavior. Once I'd begun eating I felt the hunger catch up with me. Reggie watched me eat with approval present in his black eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"I don't enjoy being the bad guy. Be good and I can feed you." He said. "The more I get to cook the better. Paul doesn't like left overs so we need an extra mouth to feed to get rid of it."

"Whatever." Paul grunted from around his fork. "Just keep his ass fat. Whenever he acts up and we gotta take his food away his ass and thighs are the first thing to go."

A sharp stare was turned on me.

"So, cut the shit."

"Oh, Paul… as rough and harsh as ever. You wonder why he tries to run."

The two brothers sat there and had a conversation as if I wasn't even there. And so calmly. It was like they completely overlooked that they were inhumanely, and criminally, holding someone against their will. They didn't see it that way, especially not Paul. He didn't care. Not one bit. It was enough to send a chill down my spine. He always spoke about me like I was a possession, an actual fucking possession. As far as he was concerned, I was.

The day seemed to stretch on forever, almost more torturous than being cooped up in the basement. Aside from Paul walking around with an air of disgruntlement about him, everything was oddly serene. Strange, serene was never a word I thought I'd associate with the situation.

It was evening when the house came to gentle halt. The Pokémon were left outside to laze about in the Spring weather, many of them having dozed off according to Reggie. It was mildly chilly and as Paul watched a local battle on the television, laid back in the recliner by himself as I sat on the couch with Reggie.

I'd brought my legs up on the cushions, curling them to my chest and hugging my knees for warmth. A hand on my shoulder startled me, although it had been gentle. I was pulled in close and situated to sit in Reggie's lap. I didn't dare struggle. Fingers appeared in my hair as he held me close to his warm chest, eyes on the TV screen as he stroked my hair mindlessly.

His apron had been removed and put away from the day, leaving him in just his usual shirt and khakis. The smell of Reggie's salmon collared button down was so unique, the material seeming to soak up the smell of the house while still holding on to the cologne he wore. Whatever incense he burned, it went lovely with his fragrance choice.

It was that smell that had lured me in. Walked me right in to the over glorified mouse trap they had set up for me. Reggie and his bright white smile and suave, buttery voice… and eyes that catch the sun just right from the kitchen window over by the stove. Especially when he's cooking your favorite dish and making you feel special because you're dumb enough to fall for it…or just had no reason to question his intentions.

Still laid up on Reggie, I peered over at Paul with just a shift of my eyes. His eyes were already on me. I flinched and Reggie felt it, shushing me once he saw what had spooked me. A look was shared between the two brothers and Paul resumed watching the battle. A soft pat to my back and Reggie eased me to unhunch my posture and release the tension.

It shouldn't have been a safe feeling, it really shouldn't have. The man who lured me in and practically handed me over like a gift to his asshole brother was who held me. Yet, I clung to that smell. It was the only thing I had left that gave me any positive feelings. A fond memory I could still somewhat reach. I tried thinking back on when my crush on Reggie had still been in untainted light, the memory interrupted by as the battle ended on TV.

"What else is on…" Paul muttered, picking up the remote.

Shutting my eyes as he channel surfed with impatience, I decided to simply let sleep come to me if it may. But, Paul had finally found something to watch.

"In breaking news, tonight, the case of Ash Ketchum, the missing teen from pallet, has still not been located."

The volume was turned up, my skin going cold. Reggie continued to play with my hair softly, resting his chin on me. I didn't move an inch, nor did I look at the TV.

"Detectives say the year long search may come to an end as a hat and a backpack have been located in the Pallet Region's river. The area is being investigated by police and dive team experts. Ketchum was commonly known as a traveling trainer who moved from region to region without much notice, it is suspected he had been returning home prior to his disappearance." The woman's voice reported. "No DNA has been salvaged from the belongings. It is suspected that Ketchum may have met an unfortunate fate by the river. The search is still going strong."

The news reported handed off the mic to an officer, more importantly the officer Jenny I knew from my hometown.

"We encourage the public to stay diligent and report anything suspicious. Foul play may still be a factor here. Regardless, we are determined to find him dead or alive."

The hairs at the base of my neck stood up as warm breath hit me, Reggie's mouthing having leaned in towards my ear. The tip of his nose caressed the shell of my ear and he tightened his grip in my hair.

"They're never going to find you…" he whispered so lowly even Paul couldn't have heard him.

Tears threatened to leak from my eyes. I bit my lip, face hidden in his chest. His fingers loosened and he resumed his gentle petting. Officer Jenny's report was cut short as someone rushed on screen, a microphone audibly being snatched away from her.

"Ash, Honey! If you're out there somewhere you need to hold on!"

The officer gently took the mic away as news crew tugged her away empathetically. Officer Jenny cleared her throat and resumed speaking.

"A reminder, Ash Ketchum is described to be five feet seven inches in height with brown eyes and black hair. Two distinct birthmarks are located on each cheek under the eyes and he is of average build." She stated before moving on. "The disappearance of a Sinnoh teen is still under investigation, also. Barry Palmer has been missing two years and as the case goes cold the community fears the worst. It is unlikely these teenage boys' disappearances are connected due to region variations. If anyone has any tips, we urge you to contact us directly or through our anonymous tip line."

The TV shut off with a click that was near deafening. My eyes watered, the room silent as neither Paul or Reggie said a word. Lips touched the top of my head and I shuddered at the touch.

"Good thing we cut the land line years ago." Paul announced as he stood from the recliner.

"Mhm." Reggie hummed in a near sing-song tone. "We wouldn't want anyone getting any more ideas, would we?

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, thanks for reading! Here's an update. Funny enough I've had readers from my other fic "Tipping the Scales" tell me they have trouble with this fic because they're so used to reading Paul and Reggie the other way I wrote them. Sorry!

xxxxx

I could only remember trying with all my might to avoid full-blown crying that night after the news ended. My body had gone rigid against Reggie, tears slipping past my eyes and on to Reggie's shirt as I hid my face in his chest. Crying always left me a target for Paul, the minute he saw tears he couldn't help but mess with me. As Paul stood up from the recliner, it felt like ice water was thrown down my spine. The click and squeak of the gears being pushed back in to place was the only warning I got that he was coming for me.

He came to grab me. I remembered the last time Paul had hauled me up to his room while I was crying. The sadistic asshole couldn't get enough. As he reached for me, I'd dreaded the long night ahead of me. But, before Paul could lay his fingers on me, Reggie spoke up.

"I need an errand run."

Reggie raised the topic nonchalantly, continuing to pet me as if I were one of the little cat Pokémon who oftentimes wandered up to him during his shows. Paul wasn't pleased with the turn of events. From behind me his eyes had snapped up from my quivering shoulders to meet his older brother's.

"You need it done right now?"

Reggie reached his hand in to the pocket of his shirt, grabbing the list and holding it out for Paul to take.

"Had you done them yesterday we wouldn't be having this conversation." Reggie rebutted. "Now go on, shoo. Go do your chores."

"I'm seventeen, Reggie."

"And when you're eighteen you can either pay me rent, or just do the chores I give you. The Pokémon need food for the morning. I wrote down everything else I need on there, too. Go."

There was a displeased grimace, but Paul took the list from his older brother.

"You could have said something before I sat down to watch T.V." Paul told his brother snidely, knowing that he had to make sure he got everything before the stores closed that night. "For fucks sake."

Reggie didn't pay any mind to the aggressive complaints coming from Paul. If anything, he was quite content with himself.

"Should have done it yesterday, then." He dismissed. "You know, when I first asked you."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kid."

The knot in my stomach eased a bit as I could hear Paul walking away, my eyes squeezed shut as I kept my face buried in Reggie's chest. There was the scuff and shuffle of Paul's sneakers on the floor as he grabbed the van keys, his jacket and his wallet. Paul bid him goodbye and the front door shut.

"He'll be gone for a little." Reggie promised me, giving the crown of my head a gentle peck. "You can come out."

I wearily lifted my head off his chest and looked up at him. Reggie appraised my large brown and watery eyes, bringing his thumb to my cheeks to wipe away the tears that began to trail down my skin.

"You know better than to cry around Paul." He told me, knowing first-hand how much his brother took advantage of it. "He has a mean streak in him."

"You're one to talk."

I glowered a bit up at Reggie. He caught what I was implying. With a quirk of the mouth, he picked up my bandaged wrists gently and held them up so that I could see them.

"You make me do this." He reminded me. " You have it pretty good here. All I ask is that you cooperate, I don't know how else I can get it that through to you."

I couldn't look him the eye. How did he really think everything he was doing was normal? When I broke eye contact with Reggie, his lips expression fell flat.

"Look at me, Ash."

Refusing an order was testing my luck, but Reggie was the one who often had patience to spare. Except, I then found myself with my tender wrists being squeezed. He squeezed my wounds with increasing pressure until I had no choice but to shudder in pain and yelp, forced in to doing as Reggie wanted. When I looked up at him, he hadn't completely shifted back to his "usual" self.

His face reverted back to his usual expression, one that at first glance left little to worry. His eyes, however... they were scary. That cold stare betrayed his face. It made him look so much more like Paul.

"You're ours now." He reminded me seriously. "Don't fight it anymore."

As I gave him a look comparable to pet having been scolded, eyes cast up with nose pointed down in intimidation, the violet-haired man's eyes softened. It was like night and day.

"You're such a cute little pet." He praised me. "Barry had nothing on you."

Obviously, the compliment did not hold nearly as much flattery as it did horror. All I'd ever known about Barry was that he'd been the "house pet" prior to my arrival, but I was always scared to ask Reggie exactly what had happened to him. I could only assume one thing given that neither Paul, or Reggie, had been visited by any law enforcement. If Barry was still around to talk, surely, he would have done so upon "leaving", as Reggie always put it.

"… did you not like Barry?"

" He wasn't anything special. Paul didn't care for Barry once we'd taken him in, he was far less obedient than you are."

"Then why did you take him in?"

The way I phrased the kidnapping pleased Reggie. I'd learned the hard way not to accuse him of human trafficking. So, instead of holding Barry against his will, Reggie had ever so kindly "taken him in" like a stray.

"Barry was Paul's biggest fan when Paul decided he wanted to keep him, but that went out the window quickly." He explained, "I went through all that trouble...a shame about him. We thought we had him trained, but he just had to run off that night."

Reggie noticed the fear surfacing in my eyes, my irises pointed up at him and watching carefully. My guilty conscience amused him. He leaned in to toy with my hair, talking to me so sweetly.

"We almost didn't catch him in time, you know. Barry made it to the woods that evening. Of course, Paul caught up to him... Barry was screaming something awful as Paul hauled him back."

Fingers began creeping up my back, almost playfully walking them along the bumps in my spine. Goosebumps broke over my skin, almost paralyzing me as I held on to the dangerous unraveling of Reggie's story.

"He was screaming like we were going to kill him." He stated, fingers coming up towards the back of my neck. "… maybe he was on to something. Paul did lose his patience that day."

The back of my neck was grabbed abruptly tight and Reggie forced me to look directly at him with our lips just barely touching one another's. I didn't realize that I was crying again until I registered the sensation of my eyes burning. I just sat there in stunned silence at what he'd just told me.

Barry was dead, they had killed him. He admitted it.

"...But, then you came along."

"I'm just Barry's replacement."

"No, not necessarily. I quite like your company, actually. So, don't give Paul a reason to take you away from me." 

I wanted to scream how fucked up the whole situation was, but I could only attempt to fight back the growing lump in my throat that was choking me where Reggie's fingers were still placed.

"I-I don't want to die."

"I don't want that either. So, be good, even if it's just for me."

The ominous warning was sealed with kiss, Reggie fully pressing his mouth on mine. He didn't force me in to the kiss as his tongue slipped past his lips to my mouth, I found myself giving in naturally. I couldn't help it. He was still Reggie. When he could, he made me feel good. When it was just us... well, I could almost pretend that my world didn't end at a locked door and instead I was just with the man I'd naively fallen in love with.

Xxxxx

"Get up."

I guess Paul was bored and angry that night when he came back. Reggie had put me down to sleep in his bed just an hour prior to his arrival. After leaving everything he'd gone and fetched for Reggie on the downstairs table, Paul came in to grab me right off the mattress. Reggie was putting everything away downstairs, too far away to know Paul's large hands literally ripping me from my sleep.

"I said get up."

Paul gave me just a moment to adjust to being awake, only enough to see me blink before hoisting me over his broad shoulder as if I were a sack of Pokémon feed that his brother had him just pick up from the store. He didn't care that I was still half asleep as he walked out of the room. Groggily coming to, I realize he was taking me to his bedroom. In a few minutes I'd be missing the quiet of Reggie's bedroom.

Without ceremony, Paul kicked his bedroom door shut and dropped me on to his bed covers. The drop itself was worse than impromptu wake up call, my stomach dropping with the motion as I became alert. Looking up, Paul was the first thing in view.

"Good, you're awake." he greeted me lowly, like he couldn't have given a shit less. "Get undressed. Now."

Sitting up, I silently obeyed. I lifted my shirt off of my body, the pet collar around my neck getting caught on it briefly. It was the big silver ring on the front... it came in handy for tying me up and pulling me around, but otherwise was a nuisance. I tossed the shirt aside with a gentle hand after having briefly panicked in the delay because Paul wasn't a patient person. He stood in front of me, looming. My eyes met his, and then his darted down to the small briefs I'd been wearing.

Taking what I believed was a cue, I reached for my underwear. But, Paul interjected swiftly. He yanked them off of me by the elastic waistband, instead. The force of it knocked me down, my back to the bedspread that had been freshly washed that morning by Reggie.

Paul's sweats fell to the ground after he stripped himself of his black shirt, exposing his large sculpted torso. A lump formed in my throat at the bulge formed between his legs, his underwear doing nothing to conceal how well-endowed he was. It was routine... but I could never shake off the feeling of dread that came over me when he honed in on me.

Especially when it was just the two of us alone.

My ankles were swallowed by his large hands as he dragged me down to the edge of the bed, promptly flipping me over on to my stomach. I'd already braced myself for pop of a lotion or lube bottle, then the vice-like grip to take ahold of my ass cheeks, prying them open so he could enter me... but that didn't happen. The room was just quiet for a second. I dared to lift my head up to see what the stall was, but it only took me lifting about half an inch to feel that Paul's head was right behind mine. His hand made contact with my ass, squeezing tightly as I flinched.

"Startle you?"

"I didn't know you were so close..."

"Nothing you're not used to."

I was staring at the bedcovers as he pressed in to me, trying to let my mind go somewhere else. He didn't make it easy for me to slip away. The way he penetrated me...

"AH!"

"You're always so fucking tight."

From behind me, Paul was starting where our bodies were connected. My asshole held him with a vice grip, throbbing with my pulse. He clenched the fleshy mounds of my ass, holding them further apart. I whimpered at the tension he created along my intimate skin, almost like he'd rip me in half.

"You gonna cry again?"

The hairs along the back of my neck stood up on end at his dark inquiry. I had no answer for him, but he saw clear as day the way my spine locked up. In response, I was hit with his first thrust. I wasn't ready for it, nor was I ready for any of the ones that followed.

There wasn't enough lubricant to ease the friction of his cock inside me. He hadn't prepared me at all. My only reassurance was I knew with time I'd open up for him. For the time being, Paul wanted to make me a miserable as possible. He drove himself in to me, right to the hilt. His pelvis hit my ass in a harsh, consistent rhythm. I was in pain, but I could live with it. What I couldn't live with, was how quickly my body began reacting to him.

The swollen tip of his cock rubbed my sweet spot, drawing me in despite how much I had no desire to be where I was. The bed creaked, almost like a reminder of exactly what was taking place. My erection stood straight from my hips with Paul stimulating my prostate. That was when my shame always set in the hardest. I was being raped, yet there I was itching to be relieved of an arousal I hadn't any interest in.

"You always come around." Paul taunted me. "You can't help yourself."

"You sure it's not the other way around?"

Neither Paul or I had heard his bedroom door click open. Paul didn't bother looking over his shoulder, knowing his brother was standing in the doorway. There were no boundaries between them... at all. Or, at least none that I'd ever witnessed.

"Whatever, Reggie."

"Hm."

Reggie laughed briefly, just a chortle. Seconds later he was walking in and taking a seat at Paul's desk, swiveling the chair around to watch us. One leg crossed over the other, Reggie watched his teenage brother go to town on me. The brothers watched me try and fight off my oncoming orgasm, both amused for their own reasons. Paul's was obvious. Reggie's...

"Be a good boy, Ash." Reggie coaxed. "Let it happen."

When I couldn't fight it anymore, I came. Embarrassingly enough, I came before Paul. I'd been certain he was right there with me with his grunting... but nope. I collapsed in to my own mess along the covers, Paul readjusting my ass to prop it up. Reggie began unbuttoning his shirt, eyes set on Paul. Barely able to pick up my head, I saw as the older brother approached us. Specifically, he approached Paul.

"It's been a while since we've gotten close, hasn't it?"

"Better that way." He bit back matter of factly, ready to tear back in to me.

"Now, I don't think so."

Reggie caressed my back, moving down to my buttocks as he kissed along Paul's neck.

"I've let you keep pets and all of a sudden it's like you've forgotten about your big brother." Paul was scolded. "I don't think that's very fair."

"…"

Paul's hands were guided off of me, his older brother tugging him to sit at the edge of the bed. I rolled over on to my back, sitting up and wiping sweat from my face. Reggie was tilting Paul's chin to look at him. He leaned in, kissing Paul on the mouth.

"I gave you your first orgasm, don't forget who was here first."

It was silent for a second and Reggie leaned in for another kiss before crawling over Paul and taking a seat in his lap. Caressing down his younger brother's chest to the unsatisfied erection between them, Reggie made what he wanted very clear.

"I think it's time we let Ash get back to bed. I'm overdue for some time with you. "

I didn't go back to bed after leaving Paul's room, not that Reggie probably cared. Instead, I was sitting at the bottom of the shower letting the water rain down on me. My first intention had been to clean up, but at a distance I could hear Reggie and Paul going at it. I slumped down to the cold shower floor, burying my face in to my knees.

"I can't believe I'm jealous..."

Xxxxx


End file.
